This application represents the national stage filing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7371 of, and claims priority to, international (PCT) application PCT/KR99/00649, filed Oct. 28, 1999, which claims priority to Korean patent application 1999-1975, filed Jan. 22, 1999.
The present invention relates to a rotary arc gap (RAG) switch and a triggering system used in the switch. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cutless RAG switch wherein a high resistance material, instead of an air gap, is inserted into the electrodes of a RAG switch. Further, it relates to a dual triggering system wherein two triggers are used for the cutless RAG switch.
A RAG switch is a switch that can withstand a great amount of current flow. Generally speaking, and referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the switch comprises an upper circular electrode 1 connectable to a power supply, and lower circular electrode 2 connectable to a load. The switch generally controls the direction of current flow by forming a cut in the electrodes 1 and 2. To elaborate, an arc 5 revolves on an infinite trajectory due to the electromagnetic energy that is generated by the passage of current through the switch. The revolving arc 5 prevents the electrodes from becoming damaged when compared with a static arc that remains in one position. Therefore, the life span of the switch is maximized. In the prior art, and referring to FIG. 1, cuts are made in the electrodes to control the direction of current flow, such cuts constituting air gaps in the electrodes. The structure of conventional RAG switch electrodes 1 and 2 are shown in FIG. 1 in both planar and cross-sectional views.
However, in the prior art electrode structures involving the use of air gaps, as shown in FIG. 1, the velocity of arc 5 becomes slow at the corner section of the cut, thereby causing the structure of the cuts to wear and broaden, especially at the sharp edges of the cut. Consequently, the life span of the switch is shortened.
Additionally, another problem exists in the prior art in that the life spans of triggers and electrodes of the conventional triggering system used in the switch electrodes are reduced due to the use of only a single trigger.
The present invention solves the aforementioned problems. To prolong the life span of a RAG switch and to prevent wear and broadening at the air gaps cuts, a high resistance material is inserted into the cut of the switch electrodes. Additionally, the disclosed switch employs a dual triggering system using two triggers for the switch electrodes, thereby prolonging the life spans of triggers and switch electrodes.